


Pet Dog

by FoggySunday



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Curtis, Dominance, M/M, Sub Jack, Submission
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggySunday/pseuds/FoggySunday
Summary: 為了奪回屬於自己的事業，Jack請求Curtis的“幫忙”，條件是向Curtis付出“靈魂”。於是Jack成為了Curtis的寵物狗。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 會有Johnny × Jack的情节，但他們没有双向情感，請悉知。  
> 脏/暗黑/虐身/BDSM/非正常恋爱，三观不正的故事。

Silas入狱了，继承他商业大国的人不是Jack。为了捣碎Jack的计划，老父亲不得不打破商业传统，把位置让给了他的亲姐姐Michelle。

看来，父亲确实是对这个亲儿子恨得牙痒痒呢。听完代表律师的话后，Jack气得把价值连城的古董花瓶一手捅破。他头也不回地离开了律师事务所，回到Silas大楼。他坐在父亲的办公室里，正准备把电脑上的所有机密文档都查看一边，试图找出父亲的破绽。

真好，老Benjamin还没有限制他的访问权限。

接入高级电脑后，在人工智能的帮助下，Jack终于找到了关键的文档——这是一份关于公司股份掌权的详细文件，里面是关于一切公司深层的机密资料。

Curtis Everett。

这是Jack最熟悉不过的名字。从他记事开始，他就知道自家与Everett家有不可或少的交集。他知道Everett至少掌握百分之二十的股权。Jack继续查看，当他翻到最后一页的时候，竟然有一项令他吃惊的备注。

__隐藏的部分股份，如有必要，将由Everett全权控制。_ _

聪明的商业家猜到，如果能得到Curtis的帮助，再加上自己的部分权力后，那么扳倒Michelle轻而易举。

对上一次和Curtis打交道已经是半年前了。半年前的商业酒会上，父亲们的会晤让Jack重新与Curtis擦肩而过，他们没有交谈，只是互相举着香槟，站在各自的父亲身后作为分神的倾听者罢了。Jack从都没有见过眼神如此锋利的男人，在这方面上，Curtis甚至比他的父亲更胜一筹。

他自认酒品并不是太好。当两杯低度数的香槟下肚后，Jack已经能感觉到心脏的跳动频率不断飙升。于是他走入了空无一人的酒店VIP休息室整理衣装。在他洗刷脸颊的时候，敏锐的感知告诉闭着眼睛的他，有一道目光正注视着他。

是Curtis。

水珠仍没来得及擦拭，Jack便有点狼狈地抬起头来与对方四目相对。

深绀三件套配殷红丝绸领带，连衬衫也是深色的。络腮胡，整齐寸头和永远紧皱着的眉头。

空调房里的空气快要凝固，Jack却感到莫名其妙的炙热，他飞快地舔了一遍干燥的双唇，谁都没有主动说话。

虽然被看到醉酒的样子有点丢脸，但Jack并不认为Curtis会怎么样。

事实证明，他低估了这位精明的男人。

 

第二天的大早，Jack准时来到了Everett企业。当他准备向Curtis的秘书解释来龙去脉的时候，他被告知自己是今天的重点客户。

“我知道你会来找我的，young Benjamin。”Curtis的语气带点戏谑，他坐在沙发的一侧玩弄钢笔，让秘书给Jack上了一杯黑咖啡，“我看过新闻了，真为你的事情感到抱歉。”

由于老父亲身体不适的缘由，Curtis在不久前接任了企业的CEO。

“我们总算经历了一个时代，Everett，你知道的……我需要你的帮忙，嗯哼？”食指与中指轮流在玻璃桌上敲打，Jack的神色略显焦躁，“我不能眼睁睁看着我这几年的努力白白落在Benjamin小公主手上，她可没混过商场呢，搞定她是分分钟的事情……只要那部分的股份，我是说，你和我的……”

“但是你又有什么资格与我谈条件呢？”Curtis笑着打断了Jack的话，“你看，你总是这么一副趾高气扬的样子。亲爱的，我甚至不需要和你分一杯羹，毕竟把你那部分夺走也只是时间上的问题。”

“你……！”Jack气得说不出话，他鼓着气低下了头。

“Jack，你还是个不会做生意的孩子啊，就像……当年那样。”Curtis叹了口气，然后站了起来。他大步走到Jack的前面，俯视那抱着肩膀的年轻人，“你应该学会求我……像条乖巧的宠物狗。”

玩味十足的比喻让Jack浑身发软。他清晰地感觉到脊梁流出的冷汗，但是他没有回应Curtis的目光——头顶那道充满威胁力的眼神，仿佛能把他从里到外偷窥一遍似的。“我不会……我……”他的声音很小，只能让两个人听见，“我不知道……”

身前的男人蹲了下来，庞大的阴影挡在Jack的面前，让他的心中产生了一道无名的恐惧。

Curtis的身上没有浓郁的香水，独特的男性气息猝不及防就涌入对方的嗅觉。他轻轻托起Jack细腻的下巴，在对方小动物一样无害的瞳孔里找到那枚恐惧的绿色火苗。

“我只有一个条件。”Curtis的手掌抚过的Jack小巧的侧脸，然后沿着他的下颌线，把手指伸进对方的领口，“做个我的好宝贝，然后得到你想要的。”

“一夜情吗？”Jack装模作样地淡定回答，“原来你好这口，这倒没什么。”他说得轻松，可不妙的第六感告诉他，Curtis的要求哪有这么简单。

“是吗？”Curtis的手顺着衣领，熟练地解开对方衬衫最上的两颗纽扣，“你看，你太紧张了，嘿。”他把Jack那冒着薄汗的肌肤看的一清二楚，也只是手上动作而已。“Jack，你真美，从那个时候起，一直这么美。”

Curtis拖拖拉拉的，他边吮吸着那根沾满对方气味的指头，边把脸凑得更近。这让Jack危险的信号亮起红灯，捕猎者的气息扑面而来。

“你还记得吗？那副在我面前醉醺醺的脸红的样子……但我想要更多，想看更多比醉酒的样子更美的你。噢，亲爱的，我想要你，所有的你……不止是肉体，还有你的灵魂，亲爱的，驯服你比肉体上的欢愉更有趣，不是吗？”

“我不明白……”

“做Everett的宠物狗。”

“抱……歉？”

“住进我的家里，做我的宠物狗。Jack，这是唯一的条件。”Curtis猛地站了起来，暧昧的情绪一扫而光，“从现在开始，你只剩下十个小时考虑。”

办公室的门打开了，漂亮的秘书站在门边，摆出迎送的姿势。

“黄昏之前。你知道怎样回复我。”

还没回过神来的Jack弯着腰朝向光线步行。他很显然是被Curtis的气势吓到了，Jack不由自主地胡思乱想起来。

难道Curtis在半年前就已经看上他，并开始盘算了吗？

Jack在素雅的单身公寓里蜷缩着身体，窝在一角。他从未做过出卖身体的事情，更不要说出卖自己的灵魂。

所有的答案将会在夜幕降临后揭晓。

然而，他这么想着，坐上了黄昏时分、那辆停在公寓楼下的宾利加长车。

 

“脱掉所有的衣服，把身体洗干净。”

还没来得及参观Curtis坐落在郊区的如同古堡那样宏伟的别墅，Jack就像被了下达命令一样被带到大厅。

管家Edgar看起来年纪不算大，他同样穿着黑色西装，但装饰物不是领带，而是蝴蝶结领带。这让他看起来不够庄重。Jack望着这个年轻人，一脸疑惑与轻蔑。

“你是新来的司机吧？别装了，我说，你这个样子可骗不了人。”Jack扯着身上的西装，拒绝Edgar的“帮忙”。

“我劝你最好还是听他说。”突然，Curtis出现在楼梯旁，“他很能打，并且只听我一个人的话。”

Edgar站在一旁，努力抑制情绪。这可是他入职以来第一次看到Curtis把男人带回家，还是第一次听到Curtis要对这个男人进行从里到外“沐浴”。虽然很奇怪，但他并不敢过问。

“如果不洗干净，你会后悔的。”

Curtis摆了摆手，转过头用Jack能听见的音量对Edgar说：“他还是不听话的话，你直接就给他洗。”

 

最终Jack选择了服从。

他坐在窄小的客用浴缸里，冰凉的水花从顶上喷涌而下。陌生人站在门外的身影依稀可见，Jack的脑袋一闪而过逃跑的念头，但回头一想，他又不得不依靠Curtis的帮助。

“变态……”

他嘟囔着，可并没有按照Curtis的要求那般，从里到外洗干净。只泡了一会冷水，便匆忙地起来找浴巾。

那个人耍心机一样，除了一条刚好足够包裹臀部尺寸的浴巾外，什么都没有给他留下。

Jack不死心地找着内裤。该死的，什么都没有。

当他光着脚开门时，管家的目光把刚出浴的他的身体看了个遍。

“Everett先生不会满意的，首先你要擦干头发和身体，然后……”

“闭嘴！”Jack红着脸骂到，“我管他的！”

“我知道Everett要干什么，Benjamin。”Edgar平静的敬语出乎Jack的意料。“我知道先生的喜好，还有，我可不是新来的。”

“别像个色狼那样看着我！”Jack恼羞成怒，“我再说一遍，别看着我。”滴着水半裸的自己与穿戴整齐的管家形成鲜明的对比。

“第一，你不是我喜欢的型；第二，我不是同性恋。”Edgar笑了笑，掰不过Jack的脾气，再说他也不想让Curtis的人难堪，“过来吧，Everett先生已经在等你了。”

 

果然不出所料。当Jack面对着房子主人时，他的锐气瞬间削弱了大半。

饭厅很大，准确说是非常豪华：花哨的天花板是被纯手工的油画覆盖，巨大得足够容纳三盏华丽的水晶吊灯；地板的颜色与天花板相互呼应，地毯是货真价实的皮草制品，墙壁更是整齐地排列着各种动物头颅，一路延伸至一侧的挂壁油画，像古代猎人要炫耀些什么似的；长型的饭桌被朱砂红绒布桌布覆盖着，金色的流苏有序地挂在边缘，Curtis坐在一侧，他的晚餐出奇的朴素，只有半杯红酒和一份惠灵顿牛排。

Jack还以为Curtis会拿出什么招待他。谁料在Edgar退下后，Curtis却让他跪在自己的脚边。

“我并不算和你说什么大道理，Jackie。”

亲昵的称呼让Jack浑身不自在。

“但作为宠物，是不应该和主人待在一个饭桌上的。”Curtis弯下腰，从桌底下拉出一个陶瓷食盘，“在吃饭之前，我们还有一件更重要的事情。”

Jack仰视着推开椅子，穿着和平时不同的休闲西服走出来的Curtis。才跪了没有几分钟，他的膝盖已经无可避免地发红，与柔软地毯接触的位置传来阵阵麻痹感。

扑通——

他马上以双手撑地的姿态，在新主人的面前低头。

“这就对了，”Curtis说道，“看来你悟性很高呢。”他拿起桌子上不起眼的一条皮革，让精致的金属吊坠在Jack的眼前晃了晃。

Everett……Curtis Everett……？

“不……”

Jack惊恐地瞪大眼睛——与宠物狗项圈一模一样的项圈上，赫赫挂着一枚刻着主人姓氏的纯金吊饰。

可他没有拒绝……他不敢拒绝。

太讽刺了。

居高临下的男人抬起他的头，给他戴上项圈，还细心地为他调节了长度。

“别……求你了……”Jack着急得带上哭腔，“不可以……”

“别无选择，Jackie。”Curtis的语气冷冰冰的。他解开Jack腰上的浴巾，光裸的肌肤在Curtis的眼皮底下一览无遗，“没有擦干身体的宠物会把房子得到处都沾满水花。亲爱的，你需要惩罚才能记住，是吗？”他并不打算等Jack回答，“记一次，Jackie，真期待你会犯更多的错……我已经迫不及待了。”

Curtis趁机摸了一把Jack雪白的臀肉，回头拿起剩下的四根项圈，分别系在了Jack的手腕与脚腕上。

“你还需要狗尾巴。”

Jack整个人都僵硬了——

是一枚连着毛茸茸尾巴的肛塞——做工精巧，尺寸看上去就适合得连Jack都怀疑Curtis是否曾经和自己上过床。

“别害怕，让你吃完晚餐，排便干净后才用上这个。”Curtis说完，往狗食盆里倒进像儿童食物一样大小的粗粮饼干，并淋上牛奶，“乖，开始吃晚饭了。”

眼泪不停地沿着Jack的脸颊滑下，一滴一滴地被地毯吸干。饥肠辘辘的Jack对牛奶饼干没有丝毫的兴趣，他只顾着哭泣，无声地责怪当初无能的自己。Jack悔恨不已。

这都是他一手酿成的。Curtis说的“宠物狗”，原来并不是什么玩笑。

“这可得记两次了。”Curtis坐在主人专属的位置上，品尝着三分熟的惠灵顿牛排，一幅“早就知道”的表情。“Jackie，不知道你会不会喜欢安德烈十字架，还有囚笼与黑房……这些都是我的拿手好戏。亲爱的，你必须听主人的话，要是继续犯错，我可一点也不会心软。但如果你听话，你可以睡到我房间里专门给你留的狗窝，甚至睡到我的床上。”

Curtis就像个奖罚分明的好主人。他摸了一把Jack脸上的泪水，眉头紧皱，意味深远地对跪着的人说道：“调教宠物一开始总是很困难，Jackie，尤其像你这种骄傲的小狗崽。但你很快就会配合我，我保证，你会喜欢的。”

会喜欢的。

Jack咬紧牙关，趴在地上，咽下第一口牛奶饼。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_写下你最讨厌的五样东西。_

Jack一丝不挂地跪在Curtis脚边，膝前是对方铮亮的皮鞋。他们还在饭厅，不过现在他的脖子上除了项圈，还挂了一件婴儿式“口水兜”——源于Curtis的个人恶趣味——他解释，这是因为宠物狗在吃东西时太漏嘴了。

最讨厌的东西？Jack想，他讨厌的人和讨厌他的人可多了。但Curtis却说，无关紧要的不用长篇大论，要写些是要关于他们的。

“我们”的？

Jack看不清Curtis专注在智能手机上的是什么，Jack想要逃开，或者趁机放松一下，不过这类搞小动作都被他的饲主一一察觉到了。

“记三次，Jackie。”Curtis得意地俯看抬起屁股想要放松的Jack，“你想好了吗？”

“你到底………！”

“嘘，”Curtis伸手捏住了他的腮帮，“亲爱的，你应该使用敬语，不能直接称呼我为‘你’，应该要说‘主人’，‘Sir’或者‘您’。”

“我……”Jack涨红了脸。他咬了咬嘴唇，半晌才吐出一句，“主人。”

“嗯哼？”

“我写好了……”

Curtis接过皱巴巴的纸张，处处是Jack忍着发火的痕迹。

__1.不吃芹菜_ _

__2.不喜欢太淡的口味_ _

__3.不能接受超过一天不洗澡_ _

__4.不喜欢裸体_ _

__5.不喜欢你_ _

“不喜欢我？我得多记一次了。”Curtis噗嗤一声笑了，“宝贝儿，让我生气的后果可是要把你欺负得狠狠的，你确定吗？”

Jack侧了下脑袋，口水兜上的小狗刺绣尤其刺眼。“没……不是，你……主人请别生气。”

“你知道该怎么做，”男人笑着，把纸递回给对方，“只能改一项哦。”

小宠物匆匆划掉第五项，犹豫了一会，添上：不喜欢主人不理我。

“真乖。”Curtis感叹着Jack的情商，不知觉摸了摸对方的后脑勺，冷冰冰的手背蹭了蹭宠物狗发烫的脸颊上，“但只要奖励的话你可就太容易被宠坏了，宝贝儿，让宠物狗听话还需要一定的……惩罚。”

Jack忍着骂粗口，被Curtis拉起来往房子的另一个方向走。太奢华了，Everett的古堡果然名不虚传。走廊灯火通明，Jack的心思却不在欣赏。他裸足踩在各种花纹精美的地毯上，草草浏览边上一幅接着一幅的名贵挂画或者雕塑，知道他的饲主把他带到最深处的房间。

“亲爱的，我看你也许一个星期后还会迷路。”Curtis边打趣道，边推开那两道彩色雕花大门。

终于，Jack的嘴巴发出一声惊叹——无法想象，这里是一个极致高端的书房。宽阔的空间中央有一张按风格定制的实木书桌，它的长度足够躺下一个人，上面一盏罩着蕾丝的台灯散发着恰当的光芒，镶金的雕花桌脚一尘不染。但这远远不够阔绰的Jack吃惊——最让人惊讶的是，房间的四周被两层楼高的书柜包围着，上面堆满了一辈子也看不完的书籍，浓郁的书味充斥着每一丝空气。

“趴在梯子上，那里。”Curtis打住了发呆的Jack，指了指书桌旁边那应该是用作爬上书柜取书的梯子。

空气瞬间凝固了起来，主人的命令让Jack毛骨悚然。他调整着不自在的姿势走向木梯，背后锐利的目光仿佛要把他的脊梁切开。Jack让脸靠在一根横木上，双手抓住两侧的木条。

这个别扭的姿势让Jack不得不翘起他光滑得令人抓狂的漂亮屁股。他甚至敢打赌Curtis等会要问他是否做过臀部美容了。

谢天谢地，Curtis并没有时刻钻进他的脑袋。接着，Jack听见Curtis拉开抽屉又合上的声音，还有一些利器在空气中划过的呼声。

“我要惩罚你了，亲爱的。”

熟悉的迷人的性感声音。Jack瞥了一眼走到身边的人——Curtis解开了领口的纽扣，衣袖撩高，壮实的小臂仿佛有自己的小腿粗。而且，他的手腕还握着一根……细长的……皮鞭？！

“今天晚上，你被记了三次，Jackie。”Curtis靠在同一道梯子上，悠然地解释，“我希望你记住这个数字。”

“是……是的，主人……”Jack看着对方越是从容，他就越是紧张。

“我爱我的宠物，你要知道，无论我做些什么，都是建立在爱你之上的。即使是惩罚你，也是爱不听话的你。”Curtis继续道，“所以，我每打一下，你都要记着和感谢我，明白了吗？”

Jack说不出话来。他只是吃力地点了点头，默默地祈祷。

上天保佑，Curtis不是什么施虐狂。

主人宽大的手掌捂住了他的腰间，不一会儿摸索到他尾椎骨交界的腰窝。Curtis轻轻按压，Jack的屁股立刻不由自主地翘得更起来。

“真好看，一点也不可惜。”Curtis赞叹着。

下一秒，热辣的皮鞭就落在那洁白无瑕的臀部之间。Jack狠狠地惊了一下，他感觉到那部分臀肉在空气中不争气地弹动。

又热又辣的一道红痕准确地落在中央，Jack情不自禁地呛出泪水。

“一下，先生。”

“大声点。”

“一下！先生！”

他低下头强忍眼泪，强制让目光滞留在地毯的某一枚圆形印花上。Jack徐徐接话，“谢谢您！”

可回应他的不是Curtis奖励的话语，突如其来的失望使得他的心尖仿佛被用力电了一下。

第二道鞭笞打在他的尾椎上。Jack禁不住往前跌了一步，可还没站稳他就被凶狠地拉了起来。

“！……两下！先生……谢谢您！”

“站稳！”

他的主人像变了一副性格似的。措手不及的转变让Jack难过得眼泪直流，他的屁股又热又辣，心脏也扑通扑通地快要跳出胸腔。

最后一下仿佛是Jack的致命一击。他好像能听见Curtis手心攥紧另一头的摩擦声，和鞭子飞快得扬起风的微妙声音。他的主人把鞭子举得老高，再用力地抽打在Jack臀部和大腿交接的位置。鞭笞没有重叠，深刻的力度整齐地给白皙的屁股留下三道红痕。

“三下！……谢谢……先……生……！”

Jack咬牙切齿地吐出虚伪的感激，扑通跪下。他再也忍不住了，眼泪像缺堤一般哗哗直流。曾经，他参加过军队级别的残忍训练，多么痛苦的煎熬他也承受过来了，Jack以为自己足够坚强。他万万没想到，这样的自己败在了Curtis Everett这个人的脚下。

不甘心，不甘心快要溢出来了。尊严被对方完全地剥下，只剩下耻辱的肉体自怜自悯。

“整理干净自己，到浴室里去。”Curtis在旁边站着命令，好像完全听不见自己的哀鸣似的。

“Jack？”Curtis又问了一次。

但Jack还是没有回应。他像反抗一般，捏起口水兜的衣角擦着眼泪，倔强的跪在那个属于自己的位置上。

“那好吧。”

突然，Curtis把他拽了起来，一手抗在肩上。Jack没有力气挣扎了，他像赴刑那般闭上了眼睛，只感到那条手臂紧紧地箍着小腹，手掌抓住了疼得发麻的屁股。

然后他被带入刚进来的客用浴室，扔进了空荡荡的浴缸。

疼。

关节撞到硬邦邦的陶瓷，发出冰凉的触碰声。Curtis扯掉他湿透的口水兜，举起蓬蓬头对着他的身体喷水。

冷水哗啦啦地洒在身上，Jack下意识地抬手挡着脸。

他突然感到撕心裂肺般地痛苦，像皮肉被割开，某部分重要的东西被挖出来，扔掉了。

泪水与冰水夹杂在他的脸上，Jack疼得麻木。

然而，Curtis只是把还喷着水的蓬蓬头扔进浴缸。

“把毛剃了，洗干净，再到我的房间来。”

饲主招来了管家，交代和傍晚一模一样的话。

“你可以自己做，或者让他帮你做。”说罢，Curtis正准备带上门。

“我……我不想再做了……”Jack关掉了水。他知道这样才能让Curtis听见自己的声音，“我不能，我……我做不到，我快要坏掉了。”

短短的二十四小时内，Jack从未想过会趴在地上像狗一样吃饭，更没想到会在晚上被一个男人羞辱般地打他屁股。

“已经发生了。”门口的人突然说道。

还是Curtis。他回头看了一眼湿漉漉的像被抛弃的宠物一样的Jack，抱着身体蜷缩在浴缸里的，已经不是昔日高贵的、不可一世的少爷了。于是，他转身，来到Jack的面前：“学会求饶，亲爱的。”Curtis的语气缓了不少，他调节了水温，往水缸里加入热水，“我可以帮你，对不？”

Jack停止了抽泣，他颤栗着，两边薄薄的嘴唇苍白无比。

“你逃不到哪里去，你跑不掉的……你是我的。”Curtis搂过他的宠物狗，往他的脖子深深吻了一下。

“你只会是我的。”


	3. Chapter 3

容纳了两人的客用浴室有点窄。

Jack像只第一次碰水的幼犬一样靠在饲主的膝盖上。Curtis很大方，他似乎并不介意昂贵的西裤和衬衫湿了一大片。环绕的水雾增添了几分暧昧，Jack安静地让对方抚摸他鬓角的头发，等待Curtis的命令。

受惊后紧张的宠物狗需要排泄，饲主给了他十五分钟的私人时间。但Jack还是很紧张——那枚念念不忘的狗尾巴肛塞即将派上用场。

在Curtis按着手表准时进来时，Jack已经坐在浴缸边上。他听话地把身体清理干净，从里到外那种。Jack有过不少次一夜情，但他从未做过bottom。机灵的他猜到，从今天开始，他只能用后面享受性爱了。

“这种事情本来是Edgar替你做的。”Curtis摸摸膝盖上的脑袋瓜，声音尽是温和，“你知道吗，干净的孩子更惹人喜爱。”他盯着镜子里的宠物——Jack背对着全身镜撅起屁股，私处的毛发寥寥可数。

幸好他并不是体毛多的男性。Jack挺起腰，先把腹部以下的位置涂满剃须膏，再开封了一把全新的剃刀，支开跪着的双腿准备动手。他的身材算不上丰腴，天生胃口小的少爷往往是这副干瘦的模样。

即使如此，他的主人对他的行为仍然看得津津有味。“把小鸡鸡拿起来，里面都要弄干净。”Curtis微笑着说道，同时一只手揪住了Jack的左边乳头。

“嗯……！”Jack震了一下。露骨的调戏让他无所适从，乳尖被男人粗糙的指腹摩挲着，Jack咬咬牙，匆忙把毛发刮掉，再扭头往股缝挤进一点泡沫，别扭着反手把最小撮的肛毛也刮得干干净净。

Curtis湿掉的裤裆紧紧地裹着他的阳物——Jack看得很清楚。

“亲爱的，你知道如何感激我的，对吗？”

即使Jack知道这并不是请求的意思，他还是唯诺地点了点头。他纤细的手指给拉开裤链，扒开内裤，然后把Curtis的大玩意握住。Jack盯得入迷：手上的硬物在他手心焐热下发烫，睾丸后面紧紧地箍着一枚银色的延时环。未等主人开口，小狗就迫不及待含入圆润的龟头。

“好孩子……真是一个好孩子。”Curtis粗重的呼吸伴随着Jack吸吮的滋滋声，凝视着阴茎把小宠物的口腔内壁摩擦到溢出唾液。

当男性的精液在Jack的舌头上喷溅时，他感到脑袋一片空白。Jack红着眼眶，不仅伸出舌头替主人舔龟头和尿道口，而且还被Curtis握着阴茎在他的唇瓣上蹭掉多余的白浊。

主人拉起他，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上。Curtis从一旁取出那只肛塞，往手心涂抹了润滑剂后抹了一遍那玩意。他看着Jack眯着眼睛靠着自己的肩膀喘气，精液点缀着小宠物漂亮的容颜。于是，Curtis抬起Jack的一条腿，圆滑的假阳具在怀中人的后穴上打转。

“唔……不要……”Jack张开一只眼睛，呆呆地看着镜子里的自己：清楚的后穴被主人的两根指头分开，肛塞的前端被塞入了一寸。“疼……主人……”他的声音有着天生的哭腔，可Curtis并不理会他的请求。

“乖孩子得学会用后面讨好主人，这是你快乐的源泉。”说着，Curtis握住了对方的一片臀肉，直至肛塞完全插了进去。“多好看啊，看你毛茸茸的小尾巴，真是够可爱的。”

Jack抓住饲主的衣领，只见润滑过的硅胶肛塞毫无难度地就捅进穴口，尾巴随着他的呼吸轻轻摆动，宛如一只得到主人爱抚后兴奋的宠物狗。他站了起来，推推搡搡地来到洗手盆前。湿滑的肛塞在他的后穴微妙地前后滑动，Jack紧张地支撑上半身，鬼使神差地把体内的假阳具夹得死死的。

不出Jack所料，翘起的狗尾巴扫到了Curtis的大腿。

“这么兴奋吗？”饲主赞许着，抓住了Jack悄悄勃起的阴茎，“你的小玩意抬起头了，但你是乖孩子，乖孩子只会用他的小骚穴高潮哦。亲爱的，你想尝试戴贞操锁吗，看来你要控制不住自己了。”

“不是的，主人。”Jack强忍着后穴传递的刺激，他的每一根神经都要兴奋得炸裂，手臂也是麻麻的，“我明白了……”他任由Curtis的手心握紧勃起的阴茎，流连忘返的兴奋一刻不停涌动，可他不能昂起头射精，因为这会让饲主生气。

Jack深深地吸了一口气——肛塞才在地心引力下拔出一点，顿时又吸了回去。他的主人边用两只手指夹着他的乳尖摩挲，边让另一只强而有力的手抑制他勃起的硬物。于是他只能把高潮的呻吟声咽回喉咙，被迫怠倦的小Jack草草射出一段精液。

“又弄脏了。”

“对不起，主人。”Jack被折腾得学乖了，这次他没有贫嘴。“我会弄干净地板的，请您放心。”

他抓过卫生纸，主动跪下擦拭地砖。

“该拿你怎么办呢，我的好宝贝。”Curtis欣慰地舒展眉头，他看着裸体的小男宠，和那条表达情绪的狗尾巴一甩一甩。“虽然今天小狗不是很乖，但你仍然可以来我的房间睡。”他思考了两秒，决定给新养的宠物一个机会。

Jack抬头看了他一眼，眼睛里隐约闪烁着感激的泪花。

“洗刷干净才能进房间。还有，再洗一遍你的脚。”

“是，我的主人。”

 

面对着陌生的主人房，这次Jack学乖了很多。他环视四周，找到Curtis说过的狗窝后，在旁边乖乖地跪好，就连Edgar拿着烫好的西装进来时，Jack也纹丝不动。

他只是听着Curtis在房间浴室里洗刷的声音，仿佛其他的一切都与他无关。在Jack的心里，一股无名的被支配欲渐渐萌生。安分的尾巴搭在他的脚心上，双手撑着膝盖，鞭笞后的疼痛感覆盖了膝盖的麻痹。

Jack确保已经洗干净了，他觉得，说不定Curtis今晚就会操他。

这时候，洗好澡的Curtis穿着深色的浴袍出来。他对准备好的正装和眼前跪着的Jack十分满意。

“我能睡这里吗？”Jack瞄了一眼崭新的狗窝，小心翼翼地问，“我会很乖的，保证不把手脚伸到外面。”

“你今晚可以到床上去。”散发着沐浴香气的饲主坐在Kingsize的床边，Curtis放下平时那严肃的神情，“但你得先询问我，得到我的同意。”

匪夷所思的氛围如同正在上演一出情景剧。Jack挪了挪位置，吞咽了一下，问道，“请让我到床上与您共眠，先生。”

Curtis点点头。不远处的Jack美极了——他虽是赤身裸体，却表现得非常自然，这副体态宛如他天生就该如此，一点也不像后天驯服的爱宠。

“睡觉前，我需要你回忆一下今天发生的事。”Curtis笑着，看着Jack伸展着修长的双腿靠着床头坐好，和连接后穴、贴紧腿间的尾巴。

Jack的双手放进腿间磨蹭了几下，这是他紧张时的自然流露。“吃了晚饭，然后被惩罚了，打屁股……之后在您的鼓励下……剃干净体毛。”他板着指头数数，并认认真真地思索起来。

“嗯哼。”Curtis耐着性子点头，然后抓过Jack的其中一条腿，把他拽到床上躺平，“所以，我现在要把我的名字用油性笔写在你的脚掌上。乖孩子，你要记得，每当你踩着我的姓氏，就想到你犯下的错。”

Jack直打啰嗦。轻微洁癖的他终于哀求了起来，“求您，不要……”他知道Curtis在一步一步试探自己的极限，以至于突破自己的底线。饲主生气的样子Jack历历在目，他的求饶很轻，还不敢缩回被Curtis捧起的一只脚。

Curtis并没有理会。他握起那只比普通男性少一号的脚掌，伸展开Jack饱满的脚趾，摊开因紧张而绷紧的脚心，“放松点，听着，你得记着你犯的错，重复犯错的孩子是要被绑起来扔进黑房的。虽然我倒是很盼望对你这样做，但你希望那一天到来得很快吗？Jackie。”

“不，不是的！”Jack害怕得缩了缩身体，脚趾抓紧了Curtis暖暖的手掌，“请记下来，我的主人……”他不知道这巨大的古堡暗藏什么玄机，在未搞清楚之前，最好不要轻举妄动。

最后，Jack的左脚脚心被黑色油性笔签下潦草的“Everett”。

“记住了吗？”

“我会记住的，主人。”

接着Curtis打了个响指，房间的灯光随即暗了一度。

“到这儿来。”饲主敞开怀抱，让赤裸的小狗扑进他的怀中。

好一会儿，被温暖包围的Jack才缓过神来。Curtis吻了他紧绷的眉心，并用大手轻揉他胀痛的臀部。

事情并没有像Jack设想那样，Curtis今天晚上并没有急着操他。他撒娇般地蹭蹭对方坚实的胸肌，迎来的是饲主更紧的拥抱。两个人共享同一只枕头有点挤，Jack光滑的脸颊贴紧了对方下巴的胡渣，被保护的幸福感油然而生。

他的主人是爱他的。Jack深深地意识到了这一点，他夹着腿，后穴的肛塞仍旧是不安分地乱动着，甚至有时候他忍不住发出一声惊叫——接下来的，是被Curtis轻拍他屁股提醒。

“明天早饭吃芹菜。”

Curtis在他的耳边说道，语气中带着笑意。

“……是，主人。”Jack应和着，脸色却沉了下来。他另一只脚的趾头刮了刮脚心的签名，甜蜜与痛楚如潮涌般占据了他的心脏。

漫长的一天结束后，回忆却像影片那样在Jack的脑内放映。Curtis的声音，Curtis的动作和Curtis的气味……全部都是关于Curtis的……

Jack觉得自己陷进去了。小狗的手覆盖过主人的手背，试探了两秒后，便紧紧地握住了。他难以置信地想：也许，自己对Curtis动情了。


	4. Chapter 4

这场游戏一方的陷入意味着那一方先认输。Jack对此心知肚明，仅仅是出卖身体的程度罢了，再说自己是绝对不会光是做得舒服就爱上对方的。无可否认，这是个许久以来的首次安稳觉。Jack的起床气很小，即使他的主人，Curtis像熊一样趴在自己身上，他也没有第一时间推开。肛塞滑动了几寸提醒Jack它的存在，小犬睁开双眼，新的一天开始了。

Jack在第一声闹钟响起的时候正准备爬起来。那条拦腰的手臂突然收紧，才拨开被子的宠物又被拉回了温暖的床褥里。饲主的浴袍敞开着，结实的胸膛贴着Jack冒着香汗的光裸的背，胡子渣下巴嵌入对方敏感的项窝里。Curtis还没完全清醒，可他却像故意似的拉过Jack的手，让那双凉凉的手掌靠近晨勃的小Curtis。

Jack明白了。他立即双手握住饲主半勃的硬物，前后撸动起来。主人舒服得发出呼噜闷哼，一把把他压在身下亲吻。浓重的气息喷落在Jack微红的漂亮脸蛋上，Jack知趣地伸出湿漉漉的舌头勾起Curtis干燥的嘴唇，仿佛在询问主人是否需要舌吻服务。

很快，Curtis也跟着配合起来。Jack自认为自己的床上技术一流，虽然他没做过被干的一方，但他手中的硬物在他的几回套弄下就膨胀回那熟悉的尺寸。Curtis的舌头撬开他的牙齿，接着长驱而入搅拌他甜腻的口腔，淫秽的吻声回荡在面对面的极小空隙之间，Jack的咽喉禁不住叫出几声尖细的呻吟。

被肛塞占据了一晚的后穴似乎不需要润滑，Curtis捞起他的腰，用凶狠的老二代替了硅胶玩具的入侵。Jack踢开热得爆炸的被窝，双足缠起对方不停顶撞的腰，手臂拥抱Curtis的项脖，恋恋不舍地与饲主继续这个早安吻。

天啊，那东西的热度与性玩具是完全不一样的。Curtis精巧地找到Jack的G点，并一遍又一遍用炽热的茎身碾压过去，他捏着对方粉红色的乳尖，逼得害怕惹他的生气的Jack一次又一次地缩起脚趾，用可怜兮兮的狗狗眼看着他，发出一声犹豫又舒服的闷哼。

Curtis把宠物狗摁进床褥里，捧起他白翘的屁股对准穴口的最深处狠狠地射精。微凉的液体顺着抬起的屁股流进肠道深处里去，受刺激的Jack弓起腰吞下所有精液，更让自己感到不可思议的是他垂下的小阴茎又再次被丢脸的插射。

“不愧是我看上的小荡货。”Curtis时机适合地夸了Jack，高兴地往对方的屁股拍了几下。他一手抓住那团弹动的雪白臀肉，另一只手从Jack脖子到腰间爱不惜手地摸了一遍。两人纠缠的躯体在日光下畅快淋漓地做了一次起床性爱，Curtis舔舐着Jack呼吸起伏的胸膛，咬下几枚不规则的殷红吻痕。最后，他拉过对方脖子上的项圈，把吊坠刻有姓氏的那面翻出。

Jack下意识地爬下床对他下跪。

凡事都要主人先一步。Curtis抓过皱成一团的浴袍到浴室里准备，等他出来的时候，Jack已经很自觉地把肛塞尾巴插回屁股里去了。为了鼓励机智的宠物狗，他特许Jack使用主人房的浴室清洁，并且自己也在旁边监督小狗，确保宠物的每一寸肌肤都清理洁净。

 

早饭是Edgar送上来的。Jack装作不经意地瞅到管家端着的东西：一碗谷物稀粥，一份培根火腿配香肠，还有一杯牛奶和一杯黑咖啡。

Jack按照Curtis的要求用前脚掌支撑身体跪着，特意把昨晚上的油性笔签名露出来。虽然它有点掉色，但一旦这个图腾见光，Jack满腔的耻辱感历历在目。Jack总是个出身高贵的人，即使不使用餐具，他还是能捧起盘子斯文地慢慢喝麦片粥，不发出一点声音。高档的谷物味道再好也不如新鲜煎出来的肉类，更何况Jack已经一段时间没吃过肉了，他禁不住被Curtis那份丰盛得多的早餐吸引。

“过来，”Curtis注意到Jack闷闷不乐的样子，便示意他爬过来一点。他从盘子里拿出一块脆培根，递到Jack的嘴边，说道，“乖孩子。”

宠物犬放下稀粥，双手搭上床边。Jack伸展着腰往前，红润的嘴唇张开一点点，整齐的贝齿叼起肉片的一端，等待饲主把剩下的部分塞进他的口里后，再细细品尝。橄榄油粘在了Curtis的指头上，Jack边优雅地咀嚼着，边用光滑的舌头卷起饲主的手指，仔细地舔掉油脂。

得到主人的培根奖励后，Jack高兴地摇着尾巴把自己的盘子吃得干干净净。在他喝牛奶的时候，Curtis还把恶趣味地把手掌放在他略鼓的肚皮上，试探他是否真的吃饱了。Jack做得很好，完事后还把上唇的牛奶渍舔掉。

“做得很好，我的好男孩。”Curtis眯着眼睛凝视他跪在地上的乖巧宠物，逗了逗Jack颔首的下巴，说，“Daddy要出门了。”他顺走挂在衣帽架早已准备好的整洁西装，当着Jack的面换好了衣服。

Jack想，或许今天晚上不用被打屁股了。

可Curtis的心思哪有这么简单？他领着自己的宠物来到玄关，随便拿起一双舒适的皮鞋换好。他特意没有安排Edgar擦拭皮面，而是换了Jack来做这件事。他让他的小宠物乖乖地跪下来，然后把擦鞋布捋成一条。“赶紧做，不然Daddy要迟到了。”

Jack可对这些一点也不熟手。他糊涂地乱擦了一遍，表情好像急得快要哭了。“很抱歉……”他主动说出道歉，把手背到屁股上。

“记一次。”总算被Curtis找到Jack的破绽，他把外套搭在肩上，无视另一只沾满灰尘的皮鞋。“来给Daddy一个送别吻。”

“嗯……！”Jack甩着尾巴垫起脚尖，勾着Curtis的肩，并上了主人的络腮胡子。

 

Jack吃过芹菜配鸡蛋的午饭后一直睡到饲主回来。他照旧跪在Curtis的脚边吃晚饭，和在豪华的书房里挨了两下鞭打。第二次的实践让Jack听话了很多，饭桌上，他还得到了Curtis的额外牛排奖励。Jack不知道还有多少规矩要学，他的饲主几乎不会主动说明，还顾名思义道，通过挨打才能让他牢牢记住。

打完屁股后，Curtis在书桌上把他操了一遍。今天早上才第一次做bottom的Jack在同一天内又被人干了屁股，这次的Curtis似乎要深情得多。他的主人压在他的背上，生怕滑落的自己紧紧地抓住可怜的台灯。然而Curtis并没有急着拿掉他的狗尾巴肛塞，而是先把他赤裸的背吻一遍。

“乖宝贝，我的乖宝贝。”Curtis用双手箍着他的腰的同时捅了进去。微妙的快感迅速窜遍了Jack的全身，挨打后的疼痛肿胀着，两种交织在一起的感受让Jack禁不住喊出声。Jack从未这个样子的饲主——他被Curtis揪着脑袋转过头狠狠地亲吻嘴唇，轻薄的下唇被咬破了。Curtis浑身都散发着压倒性的雄性荷尔蒙，熏得Jack头昏眼花。

无论是被抽插的小穴，还是过度挺直的腰肢，抑或是强扭的项脖，加起来的痛楚都被过度的快感浪潮铺住了。Jack开窍的身体尝到了性爱的甜头，他的双眼含着情欲的泪水。“主人……啊……”宠物狗的呻吟声如同天籁嗓音，即使那根又硬又热的鸡巴快早已把他的小穴捅出水，他还放荡着请愿Curtis把他操得更狠一点。

一次还不够。Jack正准备掰开被灌满精液的穴口观察同时被Curtis翻了个身，他的主人把他整个人抱了起来，两个人同时倒在了一旁的书墙上。几本没放稳精装书从旁边掉了下来，甚至摔断了书脊，但谁在不在意。

Curtis如狼一般，他好像失控一样让亲吻变成了啃咬。Jack不但被咬破嘴唇，乳尖也快被Curtis吸坏了。凌乱着头发的Jack更添一番美感，Curtis单手便把这个瘦削的青年固定着，另一只手抓起Jack那只写了签名的脚举起来，好让对方的穴口张得更大。

“唔……啊……疼……”Jack缩成一团的身体形成的姿势让他的关节麻木。Curtis一点也没有放过他的意思，还变本加厉地把他往书柜里压。“主人快要把我干死了……”他主动说些色色的话挑逗Curtis，在意料之中又被内射了一遍。

后穴的精液滴滴答答地流在矜贵的地毯上，Jack的腿已经合不起来了。Curtis没有急着要他套上肛塞，并且把他抱回自己的房间打算一起清理。

主人房的浴缸比客用的大上数倍。Curtis泡着水，让Jack坐在马桶先进行排泄，自己却微笑着欣赏小宠物身上青紫的痕迹。他看到完毕的Jack先主动地用一旁的蓬蓬头把后穴清洁，再在听话地跪好，向自己询问能否下水。

“准时带来的好处，就是能让你悉心安排好每一样东西。”Curtis怀抱着他的宠物赞叹，“你的日常起居已经不用我担心了，或者我们……可以出门逛逛？”他的手指插进Jack湿了水的柔软黑发里，并轻柔地揉出丰富的泡泡。

“去哪里？主人。”Jack躺在饲主怀里，让对方给他洗头发，他舒服得眯起了眼睛，迫不及待地补充了一句，“我会很听话的。”

“Storm先生在旧市区开了一家新的夜店，他问我要不要赏面去玩玩。”Curtis弄掉Jack头上多余的泡沫，示意宠物躺下一点，好给他冲水。

Jack马上就猜到那是连锁俱乐部“Human Torch”的新分店，它的老总是一位名叫Johnny Storm的花花公子。Johnny是商界的新人，但他在这方面特别有天赋，短短几年就把自己的夜店生意做到上市。Jack有种过目不忘的能力——他记起自己在某次应酬的时候光顾过Human Torch，正好老板Johnny也下榻到同一家分店助兴。他当然记得那张英俊的年轻的脸孔，至于Johnny是否知道自己倒是另一回事了。

“我得给你准备一条狗链才行。”Curtis连连吻了好几下怀里湿透了的宠物狗，“Johnny也会很喜欢你的，Jackie。”

“为什么？”

“他也喜欢宠物，尤其是小狗。”

Jack一下就听出Curtis话语里的两种含义。宠物狗不情愿地把脑袋埋在主人胸前，缩了缩身体，露出哀怨的可怜眼神。接着他被Curtis抱出了浴缸，用同一条浴巾擦拭身体。他呆滞得彷如一个什么都不会的小宝贝，当着Curtis面逼着尿进马桶，再被主人擦干阴茎，原因是必须清光肚子才能上床睡觉。

主人没有再谈论下去，没有惩罚的睡前温情得让人不习惯。Jack靠近了他的饲主，洞察着黑暗，竟萌生出再也不想离开Curtis半秒的念头。

不小心闯入陷阱的小动物越陷越深，完了，他再也逃不出这个囚牢了。


	5. Chapter 5

傍晚Curtis回来的时候Jack收到了自己出行的着装，他被要求呆在狗窝里，静静地等待饲主给他烫衣服。

橄榄色夹棉棒球服，深蓝色羊毛线帽，白色及膝袜，还有Curtis特意弄到一双适合Jack脚码的学生款式皮鞋。为了出行方便，他还给Jack换了一条短毛绒尾巴肛塞。

“我觉得我现在比较像兔子。”Jack的小脸露出喜悦的神色，说罢，他拉了拉棒球服的下摆。显然，饲主没有给他准备裤子。他在全身镜前让Curtis给自己换装，手腕的环扣被衣袖遮住，脚上的被系在袜子外面，还添上两枚小铃铛。“可别走失了。”Curtis拍了拍小宠物的屁股，并吻了他的额头，再给Jack的项圈安上一条细长的金属银链。

Curtis似乎对自己的宠物很满意，巴不得把自己的调教成果展示给爱好相仿的朋友看。他知道Johnny的口味比自己还变态，但那个家伙倒没有慢慢与别人培养感情的耐心，反倒宁愿花钱找年纪小的男孩儿一夜情。Curtis从来不把情绪表现在脸上，他看着洗手间里给自己作最后整理的Jack，对今天晚上的派对更是期待。

进入旧城区的他们必须保持低调。Curtis穿的是长风衣，坐在平民款的SUV后座搂着Jack，驾驶的是Edgar。Jack紧张地夹起尾巴缩在饲主的怀里，于是Curtis只好摸着他的脑袋，拆开一包零食安抚他的宠物。远处的夜店霓虹灯尤为惹眼，他们即将到达目的地。Curtis替Jack整理好发丝，交代了一句，“今晚上要做个乖巧的宝贝，对Storm先生要更有礼貌，明白了吗？”

Jack似懂非懂地点点头。Curtis的言下之意是要他自己发挥，在下车后，Edgar随即把车开走，没有退路的Jack感到一丝焦虑。Curtis紧紧地抱着他，把拉着宠物狗的链子藏在两人之间。夜店门口的保镖看到他们俩，立刻让开了路。

Curtis对前台热情接待的火辣姑娘一点兴趣也没有。打开隔音帘，里面热闹得不可开交：舞台上的DJ疯狂地打碟，刺眼的频闪光芒掀起台下的兴奋程度再抬高了一个档次；酒吧的桌子上挤满了不少聊天的男男女女，几乎一丝不挂的男孩女孩直接站在吧台上跳起脱衣舞，他们精致的胸罩和单薄的内裤里塞满了钞票，甚至有观众激动得跑上去与他们互动。

但Curtis看来并不想凑这个热闹，这时一个服务生徐徐道来，把他们带了上楼。

上层的包厢很有派头，那些房间不是封闭的，而是直接能从其中一边俯望一楼的风光，如果需要隐私，则把厚厚的隔音落地帘拉起来。Curtis拉着Jack链子的一头走到了过道最里面的房间门前，作为请客的主人方竟然没有出来接待，服务生像意识到什么似的，匆匆退下。

Curtis不以为然，他推门而入，喊了一声，“Storm你个混球。”

吃惊的是Jack——房间的帘子没有放下，穿着花衬衫的寸头男人举着两瓶啤酒往楼下倾倒，胯下骑着一个全裸的、拥有漂亮黑卷发的男孩儿顶着发红的脸一次又一次被操进栏杆间，更离谱的是还有一个更娇小的男孩在两人的最底下抓住围栏浪叫。

“嘿，你有没有查过他们的身份证啊？”Curtis坐到一旁的沙发上，不急不慢地给自己调了一杯烈酒。Jack忍不住瞅了两眼——可怜的两个孩子在与Johnny玩三明治体位，他们被干得翻起了白眼，一看就知道多多少少都磕了药。男孩们并没有像喜爱夜蒲的人那样染发或者纹身，还瘦得干巴巴的，过分清纯的脸让人怀疑他妈的根本就是高中生。

Human Torch在业界口碑好的其中一个原因就是对入场者的要求严格，绝对不干那些走法律漏洞的非法勾当。Jack用唾弃的眼神看了一眼操得起劲的寸头男背影，再次感叹资本主义世界的虚伪，所谓的有钱就能解决一切。

Johnny浪费了一打啤酒。他时不时回应一下慢悠悠地喝酒的Curtis，并且不耐烦地回答Curtis的话。当他注意到缩在饲主怀里的Jack时候，像发现了什么似的。Johnny的眼里闪过一丝狡猾，他赶紧地把两个男孩送出去，就连事后的吻别也免了。

“看看你，现在有好东西都不告诉我了。你老实说，从哪里找了这么漂亮的家伙。”Johnny一副醉醺醺的样子，他提着裤子扑进沙发，毫不忌讳地拉起Jack的一条手臂，“嗯哼，是我喜欢的型。”

“把你自己的屌洗干净再说。”Curtis的语气带着几分嘲笑，他突然转身拉开Jack的外套拉链，让宠物狗光滑的胸部尽收眼底。

Jack的胃部感到一阵恶心。他非常讨厌酒精，尤其是啤酒这种劣质的味道。无可否认Johnny Storm真的太英俊了，只要他下场，绝对能顶十个跳脱衣舞的赚钱。可在Jack心里，这股味道直接把花花公子的形象打了个大折扣。

“行，行，”Johnny作出举手投降的样子，“我真是服了你。”他在Jack的面前展现了一个灿烂的笑容，灼热的射线把Curtis的宠物扫视了一遍，然后转身走进独立洗手间整理。Johnny绝对没有喝醉，因为他百分之九十九的啤酒都无私奉献给楼下玩嗨的观众们了。事实上他的心思并不在那两位急求学费的两位男学生上，这只是小小的碍眼法罢了。然而这顿不太完美的前菜还没吃完，Johnny的注意力早就已移到丰盛的主菜去了。Curtis是他的前辈，无论如何，Johnny对他还是非常尊敬的。现在有了一番事业的自己在道里上还不能与那个混黑白两道的男人平起平坐，不过能让Curtis与自己分享这些“小癖好”，Johnny已经很满足了。

Curtis体贴地叫了服务生给Jack上果汁饮品，走到一旁把隔音帘拉紧。等待自己的宠物解渴后，便拆掉项圈的狗链，用眼神示意Jack脱光，跪到一旁。

“我的天！”Johnny刚出来，就见到Jack这副样子。Curtis的宠物乖巧得让他吃惊，Jack低着头，不敢直视花花公子露骨的眼神。

“Jackie，叫人。”Curtis翘着二郎腿，用皮鞋顶了下Jack的膝盖。

“Storm先生……您好。”Jack浑身发冷，心里酸酸的。“请您……吩咐。”

“绝了，Curtis，你真是绝了。”Johnny拍手称赞，他迫不及待地抱起地上的宠物狗，把Jack放到自己的腿上。“小宝贝，你是哪来的？真美啊，我是不是在哪见过你。”Johnny是懂规则的，要是他吻了Jack的嘴巴，旁边的Curtis肯定三两下把他打趴。于是，他狠狠地亲了一口Jack的锁骨，用手指调戏宠物小巧的肚脐。

这话听起来不太对。Jack希望是自己想多了，而不是Johnny把之前不经意的偶遇记了起来。“我……我是Everett家的宠物狗，先生。”他机智地回避了这个隐晦的问题。

“那宝贝儿想怎样和我玩？”Johnny见平时泡吧的勾搭不管用，干脆直接进入正题。

“做您想做的，先生……”Jack感到一阵反胃，他注意到了一侧无动于衷的饲主，心里很是难过，“什么都可以的。”边说着，他的手慢慢捧起Johnny光滑的下巴，在上面落下一枚湿湿的、对主人朋友示好的吻。

“哇靠！”Johnny一拍Curtis的肩膀，“我说你，简直比我变态得多。”这话说得“变态”好像是一个褒义词一样。Johnny猛地把Jack扑倒，热辣的手掌游走在宠物狗香汗淋漓的背上，雪白的肌肤被揉出不同程度的红色。Johnny弯下身，熟练地在敏感的脊梁上吐息，再轻轻地瘦瘦的背上咬下一串吻痕。那枚短小的肛塞随着Jack的呼吸浅浅的涌动着，Johnny见状，兴奋地掰开两片臀肉，调笑着说，“宝贝儿，有更好的东西再等着你。”

肛塞在意料之中被Johnny抽出，Jack害怕得抱起了手。他从反光的茶几上看到Johnny那根阳物的倒影，毫不逊色Curtis的尺寸。“请您……温柔一点。”他的声音软软的，像小动物一样带着哭腔地请求身后骄傲的侵犯者。

“戴上这个。”Curtis啪的一声把一盒避孕套摔在桌子上，低沉的嗓音宛如被暴雨清洗过似的。他蹲下凑近Jack的脸，吸吮宠物的唇瓣慢慢摩挲。“乖孩子，我的好孩子。”饲主坚定的眼神仿佛给予了宠物极大的鼓励，Curtis用拇指擦走对方眼角的泪珠，并轻轻拂过Jack干净的眼睑。

“哎，你可真没劲。”Johnny正准备抱怨，Curtis的眼神就把他的气势挫得灰飞烟灭了。

“只有和Daddy做爱才能无套，Jackie只能吃Daddy的精液哦。”Curtis替Jack解了围，故意问道，“是吗？”

“是，是的……”Jack紧皱眉头的样子过分惹人欺负，他咬着避孕套的一角，向Johnny抛出极具诱惑的媚眼，“请Storm先生用上避孕套再和我做爱吧……”他用牙齿撕开包装，取出里面的塑料套子主动为Johnny硬得出水的老二戴上。

下一秒，Jack就被顶到了茶几边沿。身后人果然一刻也等不下去了，老天爷，Johnny的阴茎也是热得像烙铁。Jack不禁怀疑Human Torch这个名字是不是以他的大家伙命名的，他被Johnny狠狠地压在冰凉的茶几上，双腿分开到一定的羞耻程度。昏暗的房间让他感到天旋地转，Jack天生属于这个位置，他不得不舒服得淫叫了起来，湿滑的甬道配合着硬邦邦的阴茎进出，比起家里的性爱粗暴多了。Johnny给他的感觉和Curtis完全不一样，Jack感到那层薄薄的套子仿佛快要被这个表里如一的火辣男人蹭掉了，每一下Johnny都会把龟头拔出来，描绘着Jack大开的穴口直至水流得差不多了再猛干进去。Jack没法故作矜持，他的注意力得好好地放在Johnny如同强奸一样的侵犯上才不至于被干到失去知觉。

Johnny用力抽Jack的屁股几下，满嘴都是羞辱对方的脏话，“给我直起腰来，你这个放荡的婊子。”他的手指扒着Jack的腿根，让白嫩的翘臀撞击自己饱满的腹肌，两个拇指搓揉含着阴茎的穴口两旁，故意把周围的淫水弄得Jack的整个屁股都是。Johnny的囊袋时不时撞到Jack的会阴，他忽然抓起Jack的阴茎，才发现身下的男孩竟然一点也没有硬起来。

“不要……”Jack对Johnny的手淫进行了抗议，“Daddy说不可以的……”他缩起手用手肘支撑着身体，含着泪水的眼神仿佛在恳求这谁一样。

“小贱货，你还真是听话的甜心宝贝啊，”Johnny口是心非地称赞，他看到Curtis在一旁得意地一杯饮尽自己的调酒，问道，“为什么？”

“我要用我的……小骚穴高潮……”Jack抽泣着，屁股被Johnny抓了起来快速地抽插，“Daddy说的，用后面才是最舒服的……”

“看你Daddy前Daddy后的……”Johnny一手捞起了Jack的腰，坐在了沙发上，正好的体位让Jack一下子坐进自己的阴茎上来，“干脆让你的主人看看你有多贱。”

Curtis近在迟尺，他一杯又一杯品着酒，专注地看着自己的宠物被好友羞辱和侵犯，却一点也没有没有阻止的意思。

不可以，别啊……Jack的心脏仿佛被撕开了，一阵来自胸腔的疼痛感油然而生。Johnny的性爱技巧该死的好，但Jack一点也不觉得快乐——他以致觉得自己只是Curtis没有感情宠物，正如一个被数落被玩弄彻底的性玩具。

Johnny当着Curtis的面举起Jack的腿，把交合的位置展露出来。“哦我的天，看着他，看着这个婊子。”Johnny的话语好像在讥笑，又像向Curtis宣泄什么那样。“你要干他吗？”

Jack吃了一惊——Curtis沉默地解开了裤头，他扯过自己的腿，硬物顶在自己正在被Johnny操的位置上。“你疯了啊？妈的，你要挤死老子了。”Johnny激动得张嘴骂人。Curtis的龟头顺着润滑挤入一点，这时Jack感到后穴快要裂开了。前面被Curtis抓住了腿根，后面是Johnny并不打算退出的猛烈抽插，乃至再次把他顶进主人的怀里。

“好疼……！”Jack不禁吃疼得摇头，他感到快要没掉意识了，但Curtis套着延时环的阴茎才刚刚开始入侵。主人把他的大腿与小腿叠了起来，条件反射的Jack缩起脚趾踩上Curtis隔着衬衫的丰硕胸肌，本是光滑的肚皮泛起层层皱褶，惊人的柔软身体挑战着另外两人对他的施压。“主人……求您了……好疼……好疼……”

“你忘记今晚答应我什么了吗？Jackie，你跟我保证过自己会听话的。”Curtis冰冷的态度让Jack心寒，他扑了上去，咬着Jack的嘴唇用力亲吻，好像要夺去他的呼吸，又或者剥掉他的尊严。过窄的穴口已经含住一根阴茎了，另一根刚好进去一枚龟头而已，Curtis就感到要窒息，他用吻技肆虐了一番Jack，面前的小动物早已泣不成声。

也是……怪可怜的。Curtis败在了Jack的哭脸下，他退了出来，面对着Jack站起来自慰——他边撸动阴茎，边用棱角分明的龟头怕打Jack泪水横流的脸庞。小动物自觉地伸出舌头接主人的精，但Curtis没有让他给自己口交，反倒使劲地套弄几下，一阵浓郁的白浊射得Jack满脸都是后，再把龟头拍在Jack的舌头上，示意他把剩下的精液吃掉。

“天哪我的小婊子……”Johnny看着一脸精液的Jack更是兴奋，他早已找到Jack的敏感点，他忍着被湿软肠道挤压阴茎的快感，并照着位置使劲插了几下，受惊的小动物尖叫着弹动起来，小穴紧缩——Johnny预料之中地在Jack炙热的小穴里内射了，即使隔着套子，那阵温热也足够让Jack昂奋，在没有任何帮助下，那小小的阴茎跟着喷溅出一股稀薄的精水。

Jack舔起留到嘴边的粘腻，狼狈地擦着眼泪。他瘫软在Curtis怀里，连流眼泪的力气也没有了。Johnny大张着腿坐在沙发上，抽出避孕套打了个结，满袋的浓精被甩进了垃圾桶，他意犹未尽地正想抚摸Jack的腰肢，却被Curtis打了一下手臂。

“足够了，Jackie已经做得很好了。”Curtis把他的小动物护在怀里，悄悄吻掉Jack的泪痕，并说了些旁人听不清的柔声细语用作安慰，“我的小宝贝累坏了。”

Johnny从来都没有见过Curtis这副专一的模样。Curtis以前也和自己一样，时不时玩男妓，并且把那些低贱的为钱而活的男孩们而干得死去活来。但这次他没好意思再开口要Jack了，Johnny很有自知之明，他知道自己并没有多了解他的前辈，但他始终明白，在Curtis的心里，Jack已经成为某些不可替代的存在。

像以往一样，Johnny给Curtis搞来了香槟塔作为结束的欢呼。他和Curtis聊了些无相关的话题，并注意到滴酒不沾的Jack。一般来说，能让他评上九分的漂亮男孩已经很难得了，更何况像Jack这种举止得体的，绝不可能是随便弄到Money Boy。

Johnny没有当场问Curtis。他观察着前辈给半昏迷的宠物整理衣服，硬是没有想起来，只好先目送两人离开。Curtis提议先到外面给Jack透透气，于是Johnny只好穿着一件衬衫，在冷风中靠在门边挥手。他望着两个体型差庞大的背影，由衷地感叹各种意义上的：时间过得真快。


	6. Chapter 6

旧城区的中心一向不那么太平，尤其是夜里，犯罪的气息在漆黑街道里不停涌动，在某些小巷子，里面坏掉的路灯一闪一闪，未知源头的一地死水散发异味，空气中夹杂着不安的沙沙声。

Curtis点燃了一根薄荷烟，他牵着宠物狗的项链，走在前头。几位喝醉的青年迎面而来，他们仿若无人地在大街上打闹，扯着喉咙发出烦人的尖叫声，但就在差点撞上这位身穿大衣的一身黑男人时，竟闭上了嘴，不约而同地绕开。身后的Jack光着腿，被风吹得膝盖发红，他伸手拉了一把前方，恳求道，亲爱的主人，我走不动了。

于是Curtis转了个身，他含着一口蓝烟与Jack唇齿交融。尼古丁真是个放松的好东西，他正想着，却被眼前的哭脸弄得不知所措。Curtis解开小宠物棒球服的领口，正准备察看是不是把Jack弄疼了。

“为什么……要和Storm做那些事情。”两边艳红的唇瓣一张一合，Jack的声音小得仿佛被凛冽的风刮跑了。他低着头，把脸藏在路灯的阴影下，想将所有的情绪泯灭在这一刹那。

用肉体作为筹码的权力游戏好像已经变质，无端的爱意渗透过神经，延伸直到他的大脑，淹没了属于理性的一方。来到Curtis的世界后，第一个陷落的是自己。爱情让Jack吃尽了苦头，他不禁质问，难道已经把那个名叫David的当权者抛在脑后了吗？难道已经把不堪的初恋忘得一干二净了吗？

“关于这个，你不应该过问，”Curtis冷冷地说，“只是命令罢了，主人对宠物狗的命令。”

“为什么……”Jack扑通一下跪在了水泥地上，意识到什么似的他双手捂脸痛哭：我不可以，Curtis，我不可以爱你的！我不能拥有爱情，我不行……。那些他早以为遗忘的记忆碎片，再次以拼图的方式迅速地重新有序地堆砌在Jack的脑海里。

失态的Jack令Curtis惊讶，他旁若无人一样，张开双臂抱紧身下抽泣的青年，贴在他的发丝上无声安抚。

“我杀了他。”Jack顿了顿，“我杀了David。”

那个暴雨的夜里，匆匆见面的两人在舒服的床上做才完爱，手下的通知电话打进了David的手机。事后的David正好进了浴室，Jack疲惫地翻到床的另一边，抄起情人的手机接听。愚蠢的手下还没听清对方的声音，就一副阴谋得逞的样子把计划全盘托出。Jack与他爹闹翻是全公司都知道的事实，而David的职位是仅次于Silas的管理层，爱人的目的不但要杀掉上司，还要骗到Jack的财产，从而使得自己的地位更巩固。Jack明白到自己被耍了，原来他只是对方越位的一枚棋子而已。比失恋更痛苦的感受是欺骗，容忍不下的Jack板着煞白的脸，愣是摸出床底的手枪，冲进浴室对准男人的要害连发六枪。沐浴的热水器还开着，满载的浴缸里躺着男人的尸体，悲痛欲绝的Jack跳进去，与他曾经的最爱在血水间拥吻。

这是曾经轰动一时的商界丑闻，不过当然没有被任何媒体外泄。Curtis为这个平民出身的奋斗者惋惜过，但他不再打算施舍同情了。

“过来这里，我的好孩子。”

昏黄的街灯下，水泥马路暂时没有车辆。Curtis把Jack按在街头的树干上，拉下对方的外套拉链。不久前才被侵犯过的年轻肉体散发着诱人的气息，Jack哈着气，白雾在他们的唇齿间氤氲，湿润翘起的水红色乳尖悄悄硬了，冷空气感染了他的神经，不知道他的颤抖的原因是来自低温，还是主人凛冽的目光——除了挂在肩膀上的外套外，Jack是裸着的，只戴项圈和穿袜子和皮鞋的好孩子竟会在公共场合露出引人犯罪的肉体。

“看看你，和那些为五美金出卖身体的男妓完全一样。”Curtis在Jack的耳边进行嘲讽，“Benjamin企业的接班人？不再是了。”他正面抱起他的宠物狗，贴紧对方柔软的胸膛接吻，明知Jack细腻的背肌与粗糙的树干相互摩擦也继续折磨对方。“但是啊……宝贝，你很喜欢这样是吗？”

“是……是的，主人。”Curtis的反问绝对没有选择否定答案的权利。Jack点点头，发出既可怜又尖细的声音。“很喜欢，我的主人，我……我很喜欢您。”他的声音越来越小，似乎喜欢眼前的男人是一件多么见不得光的事。

不止喜欢和您做爱，我还很喜欢您……您的全部，我尊贵的主人，无论是在宅子里被你教导，还是在大街上的裸体调教，我都喜欢极了。

Jack的爱恋是病态的。就像陷入泥潭一样，拼命挣扎却起了反作用。他有一道象征失败初恋的可怖伤疤，当Jack以为痊愈时，Curtis又把它劈开了。

所以，小宠物狗只能让主人用极端的方法给自己疗伤。

双手被禁锢在背后，Curtis把过大的袖子绑了起来。一时间失去平衡的Jack倒在对方的怀里，饲主隔着项圈吻他的脖子，手掌扯开臀瓣让指头找到含着肛塞的湿漉入口，在周围画着圈，又偏偏不把那碍事的东西拔出来。“求您了……这样不够……”Jack宛如忘记他们还在毫无隐私可言的旧城区大街上，忘记假如被闯入的路人认出的话，又是一件惊天动地的丑闻。

“但是Jackie刚刚不是和我还有Storm一起做过了吗？难道还不够。”Curtis凝视着Jack被情欲占据的灰绿色瞳孔，“欺骗我吗？好一个狡猾的小家伙。”他蜻蜓点水般地吻了一下宠物狗的鼻尖，满意地笑了。

“不是的……我没有，我保证！只要主人……我只喜欢主人您一个……”说着说着，Jack的声音蒙上了一层哭腔，“这种感觉太奇怪了……跟Storm先生性交我不感到快乐……”

“有多喜欢？”

“很喜欢，很喜欢，很喜欢很喜欢很喜欢……”Jack扭动身躯，正要找到机会偷吻Curtis，“想和您在一起做爱做到天亮，永远没有分开的时候。”忸怩的Jack脸红着，情色的告白却像孩童般率真。宠物狗找准机会吻了一下饲主的络腮胡子，Jack又哭又笑，拧紧眉头的他一副楚楚可怜的模样。

专属的费洛蒙涌入宠物狗的鼻腔，他们相互纠缠着，在不妥当的场合用亲吻和爱抚表达感情。Jack萎缩的阴茎在Curtis的裤裆上摩擦，但后者完全没有脱衣服的意思。Curtis仅需一条胳膊便能承担Jack整个人的重量，他另一只炙热的手掌来回摩挲宠物狗窝着的，冒着薄汗的胸部与肚子。Jack终于忍不住性冲动，他呼唤着Curtis的姓氏，咬紧牙关，与之矛盾的呻吟是黑夜里最放荡的音色。

在Jack终于挣脱那团外套时，Curtis更快一步地阻止了他双手的动作。

“不可以。”Curtis仿佛又变回那副严厉的面孔，下一秒随之温和地咬起了Jack的耳垂，“可别打算我在这里干你，”在Jack失望前，他立刻话锋一转，“但我可以满足你，来吧，亲爱的，在我面前高潮。”

某种意义上，Curtis的怀抱是为Jack筑起的温暖囚牢，主人的性感声线是对宠物的致命诱惑。Jack沉溺在Curtis若隐若现的宠爱里，后穴把硅胶肛塞咬合得密不透风，一下一下把已经够里面的自慰棒吞入更深的肠道，在地心引力和湿滑肠壁的帮助下，按摩棒又抽出一点点，Jack不厌其烦地吸回去，作着浅浅的自慰。“帮帮我……求您……”胆小的宠物狗双手小心翼翼地伸入饲主的外套里，隔着一层衬衣接触对方壮实滚热的身躯，“这样不够……”

“来更刺激的一点如何？”Curtis由下至上舔舐对方的锁骨到下巴，他久违地抓住了那根他瞧不起的男性阴茎，语气尽是戏谑，“习惯用小骚穴高潮的男孩儿，已经忘记怎么射精了吧？”

“别……！不行！不……”Jack似是非是地抗拒，“刚才已经射过精了……不行了，我……我射不出来的……”

也许Curtis戳中了他不光彩的事实，饲主施虐的心态瞬间放大，他翻过自己的宠物狗，让Jack以抱着树干的姿势羞耻地半蹲着，赤裸地面对半米以外的马路。Curtis一手拉起连着项圈的细链，一手替宠物狗的阴茎进行快速套弄。

“嗯……啊……”Jack用前臂支撑身体，他的侧脸贴紧手臂，温热的眼泪在手臂与脸颊间流淌。比起撸动阴茎的快感，Jack对按摩棒根本不屑一顾，宠物狗的屁股前后摇动，诚实的身体贪婪地想要更多。该死的，Curtis整个手掌刚好握满Jack的阴茎，窒息般紧致的套频繁地弄传来一阵又一阵快意，Jack又急又爽，他射不出来，却舍不得喊停。

“到底在忍耐什么啊，坏孩子。”啪，不耐烦的饲主抽打了一下Jack的臀部。

“啊……我不知道……呜呜，我不知道啊……”滚动的泪水一滴接着一滴，迷茫的小宠物说着胡话，“教教我吧，我亲爱的主人……我已经不能高潮了……”

“那就尿出来试试看？”Curtis拉紧链子，凑到Jack的耳边诱惑着对方，“还记得吗？你是条可爱的宠物狗，嗯哼……在树干下抬起腿就排泄，难道不是你的本性吗？听话，我的好孩子。”他说着，加快套弄Jack的阴茎。

Jack吸紧肚子，仿佛高贵的尊严早已被自己亲手抛之脑后。“是……我的主人。”Curtis停了套弄，把手放到他的大腿内侧，然后握着帮他抬起了那条发软的雪白大腿。

突然，一道惹人注目的远光灯映入眼帘。有车驶过来了吗？Jack心头一紧，Curtis却没有退让的意思。“太糟糕了……被发现了啊……”Jack既兴奋又无助地抓紧树干，在光照和主人的注视下，在街边的树下失禁了。

宠物狗意犹未尽地绷紧着脚趾，脑子里一片空白。肚皮伴随着急促的呼吸一起一伏，莫名的微笑浮现在Jack失神的脸上，好像一句学会把赤身露体的羞耻克服了。他在Curtis的催尿口哨下把膀胱排空，延绵不断的高潮快感吞噬了他的理智。

然而，他并没有认出这是一辆熟悉的SUV——驾驶者Edgar在与Curtis的对视下，知趣地别过了头。

主人捡起地上的外套拍掉灰尘，把爽到瘫软的宠物狗抱了起来，扔进后座。

“我想，我们先不用急着回去。”Curtis对驾驶员说，“这孩子需要点新鲜的空气，我也是。”

Edgar瞥了一眼后视镜里的Curtis，伸手拉下与后座之间的隔帘。从现在开始，没有人能透过单向车窗看到里面的秘密——属于Everett与Benjamin的肮脏交易。

Curtis拔掉Jack的肛塞后，小动物只是小小地惊叫了一声，累得不成人样。但Curtis今晚并没有释放过多少，裹紧的裤裆藏匿着他难以启齿的欲望。Curtis对性的渴求在黑暗中泄露，他捞起Jack的腰，粗鲁地亲吻起那张漂亮的脸蛋。

“Daddy wants you.”他对意识游离的爱人说道。

Curtis迫不及待地把Jack摁倒在车窗前，让那双漂亮的眼睛目睹这个内在糜烂城市的美丽夜景。

Jack失神的绿色瞳孔里倒影着窗外五光十色的霓虹灯，吐息在玻璃上的水雾很快就消失了。过分张开的双腿黏糊糊的，腿间的东西还不停摩擦车子的真皮沙发，Jack的后穴被Curtis的硬家伙填满，快速地抽插或者一插到底，主人粗重的呻吟声在耳旁徘徊，他只像个坏掉的玩具那样发出毫无感情的叫喊，短路的脑袋不想再考虑这到底能不能满足他亲爱的主人了。

宛如迷奸一样的性爱让Curtis欲罢不能，他的兴奋的声音透露着自己变态的欲望，“真棒啊……真棒啊我的宝贝儿……”他毫不在乎双手握着的纤细腰肢是否出现淤青，也不去考虑Jack到底有没有享受到这份性爱。黑暗给他戴上虚伪的面具，一直压抑在内心深处的性癖终究还是爆发了。

Curtis硬邦邦的龟头捅进前所未有的肠道深处，又热又湿的位置使得他禁不住射精。他用大手按摩积累了不少精液的位置，Jack条件反射地吃紧这根阳具，被射满得明显鼓起腹部看上去像怀孕一样。

“Daddy爱你，嗯……我的宝贝儿。”Curtis压在Jack背上，汗津津的肌肉躯体紧紧搂住对方干瘦雪白的身子，“真棒啊……乖孩子……好孩子……”过度的控制欲得以释放，本性毕露的支配者双眼通红，濡湿的交合处传来同步的脉搏，Curtis禁锢着身下已经无法挣扎的可怜宠物，好像要融为一体似的。

交易的初衷在此刻被忘得一干二净。熟烂的性爱气氛弥漫过室内每一丝空气，交欢的热辣身躯简单粗暴得好比原始兽性，Jack一开一合的嘴喃喃道——他浑身疼痛着，像只被虐待的小狗，可是他唯一清楚得很——被粗鲁侵犯的后穴麻木的同时，内心的那道伤疤又绽放了一道新的裂痕了。

 

汽车绕着城市走了一圈大概需要半个深夜，驾驶员看了眼方向盘左边的时钟，不急不慢地继续上路。他很久没有见过这样的Curtis了，Edgar的内心不寒而栗，这让他非常不自在——难道Everett时隔已久的肆虐本能……又要再度出现了吗？


	7. Chapter 7

这是Jack第一次在旁若无人的大床上独自醒来。他瞥了一眼挂钟，已经是下午了。他估摸他和Curtis是清晨才回到家的，但昏迷的自己记不得细节，依稀想起Curtis好像把他放到床上并陪伴了一会后，就动身上班了。

撕裂般的痛感在他下床后的第一下迈步后出现，昨日不可思议的荒谬性爱历历在目。Jack愣了几秒，才哭出声音，然后捂着脸跑进主人房的浴室里清理没来得及收拾的乱七八糟的干涸液体，用过大的浴巾包裹身体后走到梳妆桌前。

天生上扬的嘴角印着一枚酒红的吻痕，想必是某一个炽热的吻造成的。Jack疲倦地擦着身，他下意识地抬头欣赏迷雾后的倒影，总觉得少了点什么。

那枚一闪一闪的、贵重金属打造的、让Jack引以为傲的吊坠——不见了。

Jack一下子困意全无，他难以置信地双手反复触碰仅剩下皮圈的项脖，心中的着急油然而生。

丢了，丢了，竟然一不小心把主人寄托给自己的爱意与信任……弄丢了。

任由浴巾散开，Jack的两条纤细胳膊环抱自己，张开着的眼睛不断滚下泪珠。

原来自己已经陷得这么深了吗？刻着Everett的名氏牌消失了，Jack第一时间想到的，不是解脱这些天来跪在Curtis脚边的耻辱，也不是害怕Curtis的惩罚。

他想到的，是粗心大意的宠物狗干了坏事，辜负了主人的疼爱。

 

“是这里了。”

Jack用高领毛衣遮着半张脸，明亮的眼睛藏在鸭舌帽的阴影下。他递给了出租车司机一张百元整钞，便匆匆忙忙下了车。

又是那栋熟悉的大厦。午后的眼光映照在高楼的玻璃外墙上，反射的冷光与一望无垠的蓝天融为一体。Jack站在柏青路旁，眯起眼睛，一种奇妙的仰慕之情不知不觉地充斥着胸腔，他注视这光怪陆离的景色好几秒，明晃晃倒影的掠过他的瞳孔。

他伪造了一个名字登记，趁着前台的疏忽，拐弯溜进了不显眼的总裁专用电梯。幸好Curtis除了各种复杂的验证方式外，还留了一手。对付密码锁，Jack第一时间尝试自己的名字首字母加生日缩写，一次就成功了。

“可以站起来了？”Curtis并没有对突然到访的Jack感到奇怪，他悠然地坐在办公椅上，指尖飞快地旋转着一根钢笔，“能在这里见到变成这样的Jack Benjamin……真好。”后面的那句话带着少许刻意的嘲讽，Curtis遥控降下四周的窗帘，Jack的眼里默契地闪过一丝唯诺的目光。

然后，Jack沉默地爬上了Curtis的大腿，他跨坐在主人的身上，承受着两人重量的办公室在不满地发出吱呀声。Jack没有马上跟Curtis说了项圈的事情，奇怪了，刚才明明担心地要死，怎么现在又像一点也不在乎似的呢。他犹犹豫豫地张开了瑰色的唇瓣，下一秒就被饲主的手指捏住下唇。

“怎么了？”Curtis吮吸着Jack如软糖般甜腻的嘴唇，几下玩弄后装作不在乎的把脸埋在对方敞开的胸口上，深深地吸了一口气，用疲惫的眼神仰视着身上的宠物，似乎在索求安慰。

“我很想您，主人。”看着疲倦的Curtis，Jack的心里竟然起了酸酸的感觉，昨天的粗暴行为仿佛已被他抛诸脑后。他要用双手才够完全捧起Curtis的脸，饲主软软的胡须让Jack感到莫名的亲切感，温热的指尖捂过对方干燥的眼睑，Jack能看出，Curtis实在太累了。

饲主的双臂捆住Jack的腰间，Curtis差点就在Jack主动送来的怀里昏睡过去。他的目的达到了，瞧，他一手调教的小宠物是这么听话，可以呼之欲来般支配对方，可以在Jack的身上留下重重的性爱痕迹或者鞭笞，他可爱的小狗也毫无怨言。

但这还是不够。过近的距离让Curtis足以观察到Jack光滑胴体的每一处细节，他让宽大的手掌在Jack的怀中游走，指腹触碰过宠物狗的每一寸肌肤。Curtis似乎对Jack的控制权有足够的信心——即使是在外人面前。于是，他吻过Jack冷冷的鼻尖，摸摸宠物的脑袋，似笑非笑地说，“纹身，喜欢吗？”

Curtis的语气不带任何商量的余地。还没来得及思考，Jack就像被催眠了一样缓缓点了头。

“乖孩子。”Curtis夸奖Jack的时候带着一股难以察觉的病态，他细碎地吻着Jack绵软的黑发与额头，爱抚着Jack的背脊与肩膀，一遍又一遍地重复说道“乖孩子”。他现在需要先休息，才能在入夜后带Jack到地下纹身店进行刺青。

性爱是最好的助眠剂，办公室里正好有一张适合的皮质沙发。Curtis卸下拘束的正装，让Jack脱光一切，趴在自己的胸前磋磨。“别想在我睡着的时候逃跑。”Curtis开着玩笑，他当然知道Jack不会。然而他是个准备周全的饲主，于是，Curtis掏出一枚泛着银光的手铐。

Jack既诱人又期待的眼神和小犬没有两样。他的小腹贴紧了Curtis半勃的阴茎，上半身吃力地昂起着。不出所料，Curtis把手铐的一端锁着他纤细的手腕，调到最紧，而另一边则是扣在了自己的手腕上。温热微湿的龟头蹭着Jack软绵的腹部，前端的深沟渗出几滴咸腥的粘液，但他们谁也没有主动越过性欲的底线，Curtis眯着眼睛感受这缠绵的快意，不定时迸发的雄性荷尔蒙熏陶得身上的小宠物，Jack呼吸变得明显急促起来。

同样湿润着的嘴唇与胡渣拖泥带水地亲着Jack的双唇，Curtis轻轻把他拉近，终于舍得把Jack压在怀里，让手铐相连的两只手十指紧扣。

“想被Daddy操到累坏才睡，还是……宝贝自己用嘴巴吸？”Curtis凝视着Jack精致的侧脸，舔着耳垂低喃。大手扣紧对方骨感的手背，他牵着宠物犬的手，让纤细的手指和粗糙的指头一起在Jack被做到条件反射而大张的后穴上画圈。

尽管被Curtis温情对待，Jack还是紧张得要命。“我……嗯……”他还是决定袒露丢失铭牌的事实，Jack顾虑的眼神瞥了一眼Curtis，低下头轻声说道，“刻写着您姓氏的铭牌……丢了，我很抱歉，主人。”他像个犯错的孩子一样，缩着身体等待惩罚。

“这个晚点再谈。”厚实的窗帘把午后的灿烂阳光隔绝在外，昏暗的房间里洋溢着与之相反的辣涩的费洛蒙。Curtis半脱的衬衫下的丰实躯体完全压倒宠物单薄的身子，飙升的体温把Jack那副天生低温的身躯灼烧着，小麦色的胸肌紧贴着Jack被汗水打湿的白皙的胸部。“现在你要先让我好好睡一觉，明白了吗？”

“我明白了。”Jack舔舔嘴唇，他正准备放松身体。这时候Curtis突然挺了进来，无须再润滑的后穴被舔得满满的，Jack张着嘴巴，喊不出一个字——他已经对这根阳具非常熟悉了，想必Curtis也是，沉默的交配代替了以往的娇媚呻吟，Jack吃力地眨了一下眼，眼角静静地淌下两行温热的生理泪水。这种诡异的熟悉感充斥着感官的每一根神经，Curtis湿滑的舌头不停舔弄Jack胸前的两枚水红的乳尖，轮流把可爱敏感的部位吸得沾满水光与红印。

“那头主动的小乖狗去哪里了？”Curtis笑着，腰腹不满地用力顶了一下。

“唔——啊！”Jack吃疼地回应道。天哪，自己是那么熟悉主人的阳具了，才刚刚插进去，但几乎毫不费劲地……就被Curtis插到最里面了。他这才发现后腰被抬起，Curtis的手掌狠狠地把他禁锢着，主人要让整根阴茎，连同根部也一并放进Jack濡湿温热的扩张小骚穴里。“不行……唔……我动不了……主人……我……”Jack带着哭腔的声音断续地求饶，凶狠硕大的阴茎碾压过G点，前列腺也快要被顶坏，他软小的阴茎被夹在腹肌与小肚皮之间，Jack快怀疑自己要忍不住前后一起高潮了。

“别弄脏沙发，宝贝儿，”Curtis看出端倪，他伸手抓紧Jack半勃的阳具，并且命令道，“这可不是家里，这张沙发我是用来接待贵宾的……嗯哼，你可能不知道你的父亲曾经也在这跟我谈过生意吧？”他挟制着Jack，滚烫的手心捏紧对方不知如何是好的阴茎，“别尿出来，坏孩子，你可不能让给我做清洁的员工难堪。”

“是……我知道了……我……”Jack咬紧下唇回应，他拼命点头——Curtis终于在漫长的等待后动起来了。Jack缓缓地调整吞吐，慢热难忍的快感在后穴与阴茎轮流涌现，“我想高潮……小狗也想高潮了……求您，嗯……”

“再等一会就好……乖……”Curtis陶醉地深吻着胡言乱语的Jack，他拱着要深深地抽插了几回，全部拔出来后再狠狠地捅回去。

Jack不再是不谙世事的小宠物了。他既难忍又舒服地眯着眼睛，静静地接受主人的嘉奖。Curtis捧着他的脸，扒开他香甜的唇瓣给予他一次浓烈的深喉，Jack不得不呛出眼泪，在他才反应过来后，他的主人已经在他的肠道深处射精了。“嗯啊……”Jack摇晃着脑袋，他有些措手不及了。

Curtis含情脉脉地盯了他两秒，然后像完全放松的大猫似的把自身重量卸在Jack身上。他的手指绕着Jack脖子上的皮项圈玩儿，释放过的阳物仍旧进进出出了几下，疲软在Jack火热濡湿的小穴里。

“主人？”Jack柔声呼唤，他不解地看着放松的Curtis，发现对方已经睡着了。低沉的呼噜声在耳边响彻，Jack敬畏地伸手，擦拭Curtis额头上密密的薄汗。这时，饲主像作出奖励一样，Curtis伸了伸腰，竟然又插了一下。

“呜哇……”紧握着阴茎的束缚解开了，Jack红着脸愣了几秒，他要忍不住了——金黄色的液体从近在迟尺的小孔里不听使唤地流出来，弄湿了Jack皱皱的小腹，沿着腰际流向Curtis的宝贝沙发上了。

“坏孩子……”浅眠的Curtis被Jack的骚动打扰，他一边湿热地浅吻他的宠物狗，一边温柔地小声斥责Jack是他心爱的小坏蛋。“我得亲自打扫自己的办公室了，Jackie。还得给你重新搞一个结实的吊坠……”Curtis开着玩笑，但Jack的眼里似乎充满了歉意。于是Curtis耐着性子哄哄他，又揉了揉他，接着犯困的主人又睡了过去。

Jack惭愧地回抱Curtis，他睡在被自己弄脏的位置上，平日洁癖的少爷现在却毫不在乎。

真是个坏孩子呢。Jack想，十足的坏孩子，被主人责备的坏孩子，在同一天里干了坏事哦。他这么对着自己说道，既愧疚，又黯然窃喜。


End file.
